Talk:Metallic Body
this spell really take long time to learn dont go west ranfaure they pop around 5 crabs, better go to west sarutabaruta and just follow the river there will be alot of crabs good luck =) --Faleh 10:09, 29 April 2006 (PDT) What river in West Sarutabaruta? There's rivers in east, but not west. Either way, the rivers in East works fine. In West, go down near the southern Outer Horutoto Ruins tower, there's a bunch on land there. --Azulmagia 01:01, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Really just depends on luck, it took me much longer to learn Pollen ;) But you're right, West Ron is probably the least amount of crabs for all the beginner areas. --Chrisjander 10:10, 29 April 2006 (PDT) Absorption Regarding the amount of damage absorbed: This is more for future calculations than anything. I was using Metallic Body to survive Crawler poison while levelling. Crawler poison does 1 hp of damage per 3 seconds. At level 9, with Blue Magic 25, MND 19, VIT 15, STR 11, INT 15, CHR 14, AGI 13, and DEX 11 after bonuses, my Stoneskin effect lasted exactly 54 seconds every time (using the recast counter for timing), which means it sucked up 18 damage. Complex math is certainly NOT my forte, but I figured I would put this information out there in case some math major decides he or she is bored. From the looks of things, it's a whole lot weaker than Stoneskin. Samarium 11:13, 4 May 2006 (PDT) * According to this level & magic level damage absorbed would have been 11 with formula given on main page --FFXI-Enzo 01:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) actually, its not weaker. from Stoneskin * X = (Magic Skill / 3) + MND * F is the the amount of damage reduced. * F = X (if X < 80) * F = X * 2 - 60 (if 80 <= X <= 130) * F = X * 3 - 190 (if X > 130) x = (0/3) + 19 x = 19 x < 80 so f=x f = 19 thats pretty much what you claimed wiht the poison test (very good method btw) the problem is, stoneskin has always been based on enhancing magic skill. you didnt note what your sub was. try doing it again with sub with somethign that gets a enhancing magic, RDM/WHM/PLD (others?) tahts why crab's skin effect tends to drop off fairly fast. ---- I don't think that a BLU spell would work off of a skill that BLU don't get, but I guess it's worth checking out. --Syeria 13:13, 12 May 2006 (PDT) The thing about the subjob question, I think it's very valid. For example, while I was testing the cap for Pollen, plus how much MND affects it, I noticed that subbing WHM with the following stats, I was getting higher Pollens for the same MND as subbing SMN: 10 BLU/5 WHM, 18 Healing, 29 Blue Magic Explain that one? ---- I was BLU/WHM, which would put my Enhancing cap at 13. If I were to repeat the stoneskin formula using Blue Magic as a base: * X = (Magic Skill / 3) + MND * F is the the amount of damage reduced. * F = X (if X < 80) * F = X * 2 - 60 (if 80 <= X <= 130) * F = X * 3 - 190 (if X > 130) *X = (25 / 3) + 19 *X = 8.3 + 19 = 27.3 (27 after rounding down) *F = 27 And with Enhancing capped at 13: * X = (Magic Skill / 3) + MND * F is the the amount of damage reduced. * F = X (if X < 80) * F = X * 2 - 60 (if 80 <= X <= 130) * F = X * 3 - 190 (if X > 130) *X = (13/3) + 19 *X = 4.3 + 19 = 23.3 (23 after rounding down) *X = 23 Which isn't what it is. But this would mean that Metallic Body would absorb F = MND damage if you weren't subbing something with Enhancing Magic, like WAR, which I see all the time. We'd need a high-level tester with a known amount of damage. Any blue mages feel like taking 1000 needles for the team? Samarium 07:06, 16 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Well you could just have someone sub BLU and spend a ton of money on Poison Potions to test it out. --Syeria 14:30, 16 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Except for the 5-minute time limit, after which metal body runs out. So we have to do a knowable amount of damage within that time period. Samarium 14:11, 21 May 2006 (PDT) ---- 1000 Needles? BLU needs that anyway, so of course he'd like to take it for the team... at the level he can use it, or close enough. --Chrisjander 14:13, 21 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Could do some diorama testing, with Bio II and Poison II. Test repeatedly to get an average for the damage done by Bio II to get a good range. We don't necessarily need an exact formula right now, just knowing for sure if there's some way to make it better is enough for the moment. --Syeria 01:36, 22 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Formula is wrong. BLM29/BLU14 45/3 + 29/3 = 24.7, yet absorbed 27. If it helps stats are STR24 DEX30+2 VIT24+4 AGI30+1 INT34+14 MND26+9 CHR27+2 Enhancing 74 --FFXI-Enzo 01:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Some further testing PLD75/BLU31 93/3 + 75/3 = 56 absorbed 45, BLU31/WAR15 93/3 + 31/3 = 41.3 absorbed 45 --FFXI-Enzo 02:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Some more testing, CF= Current Formula's supposed amount absorbed, DMG= Actual. DRK61/BLU30 Magic 93 DMG 45 CF 41 SAM53/BLU26 Magic 81 DMG 41 CF 35.6 DRG40/BLU20 Magic 63 DMG 34 CF 27.6 RDM38/BLU19 Magic 60 DMG 33 CF 26.3 WHM37/BLU18 Magic 57 DMG 31 CF 25 THF35/BLU17 Magic 54 DMG 30 CF 23.6 BLM29/BLU14 Magic 45 DMG 27 CF 19.6 MNK25/BLU12 Magic 39 DMG 24 CF 17 COR24/BLU12 Magic 39 DMG 20 CF 17 (This one has me baffeled) RNG23/BLU11 Magic 36 DMG 23 CF 15.6 BST20/BLU10 Magic 33 DMG 22 CF 14.3 --FFXI-Enzo 14:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Stone Gorget Is it known if the item "Stone Gorget" Effects Diamondhide or metalic body? It should, I mean Diamond Hide and Metallic Body give the actual effect of Stoneskin, not a pseudo SS. --Azulmagia 01:01, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Cap Updated the cap from 127 to 129, due to the addition of Mirage Keffiyeh, which gives +5 blue magic skill, raising the max skill obtainable from 307 to 312. --Kyrie 16:48, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Verification tag please I don't know how to put a tag on something myself, but I believe the front page needs a tag next to the bullet point that states the damage absorption cap on the stoneskin effect. How is that person getting 319 skill? Angeluzun 10:40, 23 December 2008 (UTC) * I have updated the cap information on the page. The current max obtainable skill (outside of Salvage) is 312 (using Relic Head and AF Body). All other items that enhance Blue Magic skill are either unavailable in the game or have a special condition that activates the skill increase. --Kalice 16:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC)